sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas
| runtime = 72 minutes | country = United States | language = English }} Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas is a 1997 American direct-to-video animated Christmas musical fantasy film produced by Warner Home Video under the Warner Bros. Family Entertainment label. The film sold 7.6 million VHS tapes in 1997. Plot The film starts out with everybody getting prepared for Christmas. Lumiere and Cogsworth argue about who saved Christmas last year. Chip begs Mrs. Potts to be the narrator of the story. After hesitating she agrees. Soon everyone is gathered around Mrs. Potts as she tells the events of what happened after Beast saved Belle from the wolves... The story is made into a full-length flashback of when the Prince is the Beast and his servants are the Enchanted Objects. Belle is still a prisoner in Beast's castle. All the servants are trying to figure out a way for them to fall in love with each other, and with Christmas coming up, they look at this as a great opportunity to bring them together. Belle is excited about Christmas, but Beast is not happy seeing how it is the anniversary of his spell being cast upon the castle. Belle finds the Beast outside and offers to teach him ice-skating. Meanwhile, in an unknown part of the castle (through a secret door in the West Wing), an enormous pipe organ is composing rhythmic music while a small piccolo applauds. The organ is Forte, the court composer for the musicians during his human years. The organ player though is not in the mood to be human again, so he decides to figure a way for the Beast to steer clear of falling in love with Belle. He believes that "humanity is overrated" and that he has more use and power in his enchanted form. He tells Fife that he has written a solo for a piccolo in his opera, which persuades Fife to be forced to break up the merriment between Belle and the Beast. Fife is able to interrupt Belle and the Beast's skating, causing them to crash into the snow. Then, when Belle makes a snow angel, she and the Beast get up in the snow to see their snow figures, but when the Beast smiles at Belle's angel while rubbing his head he suddenly makes a low growl and looks at his own snow print. While looking, he assumes that this is no angel, but the shadow of a monster. Enraged, he roars, thrashes around through the snow and storms off in a fit of rage, leaving Belle and the others outside. Then when Fife chuckles and hopes that Forte is going to be so proud of him, the Beast stomps back into the castle in fury and depression. Belle has no idea why she bothers, and as she flops back into the snow, she assumes that the Beast is "worse than ever", but Mrs. Potts tells her not to lose heart. Inside the castle, Forte is playing gloomy music, while the Beast stomps into the West Wing and looks at the enchanted Rose the Enchantress gave him. After assuming that he hates Christmas, the Beast sits on his chair by the fire, and when Forte tells him that the music helps, the Beast mumbles to the pipe organ that his music is the only thing that will help him forget. Forte tells the Beast that he is always here for him. Believing that Christmas will brighten the Beast's mood, Belle creates a wonderful new book for him, and with a little persuasion for Cogsworth, Christmas is officially being prepared. The gang goes to the highest tower in the castle, which serves as a storage room for old decorations. In one of them lies Angelique with a number of other animated baubles, who once served as the Royal Decorator. However, she is not pleased to hear about Christmas, arguing that she will not raise her hopes again in a belief that they could all get together in celebration, until they are destroyed by the Beast's foul temper and hatred for the holiday, despite Cogsworth's misgivings. Belle sings to them about how "hope is the greatest gift", saying that there is always hope, even for breaking the spell, and there will "always be a time when the world is filled with peace and love". Eventually, Angelique reluctantly agrees. However, Fife has been overhearing all this and rushes off to tell Forte. When the Beast finds out, he is far from pleased, and wants Christmas to be depleted. Forte plays along, saying that "the girl doesn't care how you feel about Christmas", separating the two even more. The Beast reflects on his past: Christmas was the day he was most selfish, and it was on that day that the Enchantress put the spell on him and the castle. Belle enters the boiler room and meets Axe, head of the boiler room. She tells him she needs a Yule Log and he tells her to help herself. Beast finds her and demands to know what is going on. She explains that it is a great tradition: "one log is chosen, then everyone in the house touches it, and makes a Christmas wish". The Beast, however, claims that wishes are stupid, and bellows at Belle, "You made a Christmas wish last year! Is this what you wished for?!" He shouts that she has no idea what it is to be a true prisoner, but she knows all too well. Then, having finally had enough, he hates Christmas once again and storms out, despite Cogsworth's misgivings. Belle refuses to give up, and concludes that they will have Christmas with or without the Beast, but not before sending him her gift, the storybook. Belle and Chip take Axe with them to go look for a Christmas tree, but none on the grounds are very promising. Beast finds his gift, but Lumiere says it is not yet Christmas and explains that everyone understands how Beast feels about the holiday, but giving a gift to another is a way of saying "I care about you". The Beast gets in the mood, and demands Forte to compose a song as a present, who reluctantly agrees. When he leaves, Forte puts his plans in motion, and plays beautiful music, attracting Belle to his room. Forte quickly manipulates the situation, telling her that the tree has always been Beast's favorite part of Christmas, and that she would find a much better tree in the Black Forest, the woods outside the castle. Wanting to make Beast happy rather than break her promise, Belle agrees to go, taking Chip and Axe with her. Forte orders Fife to follow them. However, Beast is still waiting for Belle's arrive and learns she went in the forest. In a fit of rage, Beast destroys the decorations in the dining room and storms off to find Belle. Meanwhile, Belle and the others look for a tree but Fife startles Phillipe on the ice, creating a chain reaction that leads to Belle nearly drowning. Beast furiously rescues Belle and imprisons her in the dungeon for breaking her promise. Angelique then confronts Belle and admits that she was wrong to believe that Christmas could never come. They all agree that they do not need decorations or gifts to celebrate Christmas. In the Broken Wing, Beast decides to destroy the rose, but then notices the gift Belle gave him and opens it. Feeling guilty, Beast releases Belle and apologizes her for his selfish behavior, much to everyone's joy. Enraged at the failure of his plans, Forte decide to destroy the castle and kill everyone inside. This horrifies Fife, who feels being betrayed after learning that his promised solo is blank. The Beast manages to get into the room and, with Fife's advice, smashes Forte's keyboard to the ground, causing Forte to crash down. Still, together they continue to have a happy holiday, which brings us back to the actual party, but of course, if anyone actually saved Christmas, it was Belle, and Fife becomes the new court composer of the castle. After the story, the others celebrate as the Prince gives Belle a gift, a single rose. Cast and characters * Robby Benson as Beast * Paige O'Hara as Belle * Charlton Heston as Lumière * Christopher Plummer as Cogsworth * Angela Lansbury as Mrs. Potts * Haley Joel Osment as Chip. Andrew Keenan-Bolger provides his singing voice. * Paul Reubens as Fife * Bernadette Peters as Angelique * Tim Curry as Forte * Frank Welker as Phillippe the Horse and Sultan * Jeff Glen Bennett as Axe * Kath Soucie as The Enchantress Production In the wake of the success of The Return of Jafar (1994), the Walt Disney Company opened the Walt Disney Animation Canada studios in January 1996 to produce direct-to-video and potential theatrical films, as well as utilize the talent pool of Canadian animators. With 200 animators hired, Disney Animation Canada had two separate animation facilities in Toronto and Vancouver which were supervised by Joan Fischer, a former Canadian public television executive. Their first project was ''Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas, which went into pre-production later that spring. Additional animation work was done by Walt Disney Television Animation and Wang Film Productions Co., Ltd. located in Xindian District, Taipei, Taiwan, and Characters Builders. Initially, the film was going to be a direct sequel to the original film with the main villain slated to be Avenant, here depicted as Gaston's younger brother. Avenant's goal was to avenge Gaston by ruining the lives of Belle and the prince and threatening to kill them, reportedly using sorcery to transform the prince back into a Beast and frame Belle for it. Although he was cut out of the story and the plot had changed, these traits were incorporated into Forte, the pipe organ, who did not want the Beast to become human again. Unlike the other characters, Forte was animated entirely by computers. Release The film was first released on VHS on November 11, 1997. A bare-bones DVD was released on October 13, 1998. Both editions were quickly taken out of print and the film remained unavailable until Disney released the Special Edition DVD and VHS on November 12, 2002, just after the studio released the original film's Special Edition DVD release. The new DVD featured a remake music video of the song "As Long As There's Christmas" by Play. Also featured was a game titled Forte's Challenge, a 10-minute behind-the-scenes featurette, Disney Song Selection, and Enchanted Environment, where it shows the Beast's Castle during the different seasons. The original film's Special Edition and this one's were taken out of print at the same time in January 2003. The Special Edition DVD and Blu-ray was re-released on November 22, 2011, following the release of the Diamond Edition of the first film in the United Kingdom in Region 2 PAL format in November 2010. It was released in Region 4 Australia on November 3 with the same features on the original Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas DVD. The Blu-ray re-release was put into the Disney Vault along with other two films. The film was re-released by Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment on a Blu-ray combo pack on October 25, 2016. Reception The film received an approval rating of 13% on review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes based on 8 reviews. Ty Burr, reviewing for Entertainment Weekly, graded the film a C- concluding in his review, "All in all, a pretty soggy Christmas fruitcake. Will your kids eat it up? Sure, and that makes Enchanted Christmas worth a rental. But Disney really wants you to put this sucker in your permanent collection. And next to Beauty and the Beast — still the company's crown jewel — Christmas looks like a lump of coal." Awards The film won two wac awards of its eight nominations. Soundtrack The original score and songs were composed by Rachel Portman with lyrics written by Don Black. The film's songs were recorded "live" with an orchestra and the cast in a room, similar to the first film. "Stories", sung by Paige O'Hara, is about what Belle will give the Beast for a Christmas: a story book, and is heavily based on the motif in the finale of Jean Sibelius' symphony no. 5. "As Long As There's Christmas", the theme of the film, is about finding hope during Christmas Time. The song was sung by the cast of the film with a back-up chorus and is sung when Belle and the enchanted objects redecorate the castle for Christmas. "Don't Fall In Love", sung by Tim Curry, displays Forte's plan on keeping the Beast away from Belle to stop the spell from breaking. "A Cut Above The Rest", also sung by the cast, is about how teamwork and friends are very important in life. "Deck The Halls" is performed during the opening title by Jerry Orbach, David Ogden Stiers, Bernadette Peters, and the Chorus. A soundtrack was released on September 9, 1997. The album serves as the film's soundtrack and also as a Christmas album of traditional carols sung by Paige O'Hara. # Deck The Halls (Jerry Orbach, David Ogden Stiers, Bernadette Peters, Angela Lansbury, Chorus) # Stories (Paige O'Hara) # As Long As There's Christmas (Paige O'Hara, Jerry Orbach, David Ogden Stiers, Bernadette Peters, Angela Lansbury, Chorus) # Don't Fall In Love (Tim Curry) # As Long As There's Christmas (Reprise) (Paige O'Hara, Bernadette Peters) # A Cut Above The Rest (David Ogden Stiers, Jerry Orbach, Paige O'Hara) # As Long As There's Christmas (End Title) (Peabo Bryson, Roberta Flack) Tracks 8 to 15 feature Paige O'Hara singing familiar Christmas carols: # We Wish You A Merry Christmas (Paige O'Hara)Recorded specifically for album; not used in the film. # Do You Hear What I Hear (Paige O'Hara) # O Come, O Come, Emmanuel/Joy To The World (Paige O'Hara) # O Christmas Tree (Paige O'Hara) # The First Noel (Paige O'Hara) # What Child Is This (Paige O'Hara) # The Twelve Days Of Christmas (Paige O'Hara) # Silent Night (Paige O'Hara) # Belle's Magical Gift (Rachel Portman) # Fife's Yuletide Theme (Rachel Portman) # The Enchanted Christmas Finale (Rachel Portman) References External links * * * Category:1997 animated films Category:1997 direct-to-video films Category:1990s American animated films Category:1990s fantasy films Category:1990s musical films Category:1990s sequel films Category:American children's animated fantasy films Category:American Christmas films Category:American musical films Category:American sequel films Category:American films Category:Animated musical films Category:1990s children's fantasy films Category:Direct-to-video fantasy films Category:Direct-to-video sequel films Enchanted Christmas, The Category:Films about composers Category:Films based on fairy tales Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Films set in France Category:Films scored by Rachel Portman Category:1990s Christmas films Category:Warner Bros. Animation animated films Category:Warner Bros. direct-to-video animated films Category:Amblin Entertainment animated films Category:Films produced by Steven Spielberg Category:Films produced by Kathleen Kennedy Category:Films produced by Frank Marshall Category:Film scores by Michael Kosarin Category:Film scores by Rachel Portman Category:Warner Bros. Family Entertainment films